Doubles fun night at Freddie's
by Nightingaledric666
Summary: What happens when Kamen Rider W works the night shift at five nights at freedy's. What will happen when he starts a war with the animatronics read to find out. Also created by Speedy24


_**Doubles fun night at Freddie's**_

[Monday] …

"Okay" you two, so here's the deal you just have to monitor the animatronics okay? Said the manager. "So we just have to watch these guys right" Said Leone "yup that's right but do remember these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children so we need to show them respect okay" said the manager but he looked at Mikey who was glaring at Foxy. "Uh do we have a problem Mr. Michael?" for what problems do you have with foxy said the manager. "Just that she broke my sister's arm with her hook but besides that nothing" said Mikey. Okay so this is your office it's where you'll be monitoring the animatronics, okay oh and here's a mask, the last guard men said you might need it. So boy's good night and good luck" he said. After that they got their stuff and Mikey went into the closet and locked it.

(_So ya ready for this Mikey) (Hell yah the doors locked so they can't get my body so let's do this) _Leone holds up a red u shaped high-tech hilt, on the left side was a gold and silver slip on the right side. He placed his waist and a silver belt appeared a small black box on his right hip. An identical one appears on Mikey's waist from nowhere. They both pulled out a strange usb device.

Mikey's was a light green and had a green C made of wind while Leone had a black and was a stylized purple J.

**CYCLONE Mikey's device called as he pressed the button, **

**JOKER Leone's called as he also pressed the button.**

Mikey and Leone throw out the arm holding the usb, "Henshin" they called at the same time as Mikey put his into the right side. It then disappears in a green glow and appears in Leone's right side. Leone then span his usb around and plugged it into his belt on the gold side. Leone then opened the belt which was now rested in a W like position. As the belt opened Mikey seemed to pass out in the locked closet.

"CYCLONEKJOKER!" the device called. Leone held his arms out as he was surrounded by Purple and green energy, then transformed. He was now wearing a body suit, the left side of was black with purple decorations on his chest and gauntlets, while the right side was green with gold decorations and a silver scarf attached to the neck with the body being divided by a silver line. The red eyes on his helmet seem to glow with unknown power, while a silve headpiece, resembling a W appeared on the forehead of the helmet. Leone had become a Kamen rider W, the two-in-one rider.

"_Okay we got everything ready right Mikey" he said. "Yup we're ready for the suckers right now" came out Mikey voice as the right eye glowed._

_(_"So the night begins") they both thought.

So they waited and check the cameras.

"uuh this is so boring why did we take this job again Mikey" said Leone. "I don't know I guess we needed the money he replied, the right eye glowed then they heard something; they turn from the monitor see Toy Bonnie looked at them in confusion and then it just said "Who the fuck are you"!.

"Well well it seems the entertainment has come to us instead for once" said Leone in a happy voice. While Toy Bonnie still was wondering who this guy but was getting annoyed at the fact they ignored his question. "Hey who the fuck are you" he said in a very annoyed voice. "Oh we are the two in one Kamen rider W but we are also two who were harmed by this place and you guys." "Oh really I don't remember breaking a little girls arm or the last two security of this place."

"Them? Why should I or any others care about them" "well you hurt my sister and killed our dads so I think you should care" said Mikey as the right eye glowed. "Oh yeah is not going to matter since you're going to die" he said with malice in his voice as he walked closer to W but he stopped as he was laughing non-stop. "You are going to kill us now that's a riot" "ha ha... ya you're right it is laughable" said Mikey, the right eye glowed. "Hey" said Toy Bonnie "But it's not us whose going to die it's you and your pals" Leone said as he pulled out a strange gray colored usb with a metallic stylized M.

"METAL" the device called out as Leone press the button then took out Joker usb and inserted the Metal usb instead then opened out the belt "CYCLONEMETAL" it called out. The left side of W changes as the black turn metallic grey with silver decorations and then on his back, a metal staff formed. 

"What the hell" said Toy Bonnie. "Well it's time to count your sins" they said in a dual voice of Mikey and Leone.

Then W took out the cyclone memory and pressed the button "CYCLONE" it called out as he inserted it into the staff. "CYCLONE Maximum Drive" it called out as the wind started pick up as W twirled and spun the staff above their head. Then the wind kept picking up, Toy Bonnie tried to run away keyword "tried" for when he runs away the winds pulls him back into it. "Ahhh" Toy Bonnie screamed as the wind slashed his foot off as the wind picked up it became stronger and glowed. As this is happening Toy Bonnie was being damaged by slashing wind of a cyclone, W started to spin it faster and faster. "So how does it feel Bonnie huh" "Ahh Please end this wind" "Okay we'll end this METAL TWISTER!" As the wind became unbearable for Toy Bonnie as he scream as he was shredded by the wind. Leaving only his eyes, his shredded bowtie and his feet.

"Whew one down" said Leone.

"And ten to go we got our work cut up for us" said Mikey right eye glowed.


End file.
